1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple material golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head with a face comprising a composite material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses several different composite golf club face concepts. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,185, 6,607,623, 6,612,938, 7,267,620, 7,628,712, 7,850,546, 7,862,452, 7,871,340, 8,096,897, and 8,163,119, disclose face inserts or face components formed of multiple prepreg plies, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,874,936, 7,874,937, 7,874,938, and 8,303,435, disclose face plates composed of multiple composite prepreg plies and prepreg strips to achieve variable face thickness.
Prepreg plies are not the ideal materials to use for golf club face construction, however, because using these materials to create the variable face thickness patterns that are demanded by consumers can be time consuming (the plies must be oriented by hand in a mold), expensive (the cost of plies can be high), and wasteful (scrap parts of the plies cannot easily be reused). Therefore, there is a need for improved materials and methods to create composite golf club faces.